Knight With a Plaid Umbrella
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: AU/AH: She was soaked to the bone wearing Hello Kitty scrubs when his plaid umbrella appeared above her head.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been really inspired lately; having posted two chapters for two other stories I had written and now here I am with another one-shot! **

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs entirely to the BBC and I do not write for profit.**

**Summary: A simple act of kindness lands Matt Jones the woman of his dreams. **

_**The Knight with the Plaid Umbrella**_

A sigh escaped her lips as she bid farewell to Martha and exited the pediatricians office she worked at; willingly (no, not really) immersing herself in the current rain storm that had drowned half of London. She could feel the water drench her Hello Kitty scrubs as she came to a halt at her bus stop. All too quickly the sound of the rain hitting her hood was replaced by the soft pattering of it falling on the brown plaid umbrella that was now over her head.

Rose turned to the stranger to offer her thanks and smiled. It was not every day a man – especially one around her age in London of all places – would willingly share an umbrella. Or have one in his possession at all. "Thank you."

The man behind her smiled back; it reaching his sea green eyes. "Always happy to help. I'm Matt, Matt Jones."

"Rose Tyler." She returned with an offer of a hand, smiling wider as he met her eyes and shook it. "You work around here?"

"Yeah actually I work at the computer repair shop." Matt laughed a little. "You must work at that doctor's office, right?"

"Yeah I'm a nurse actually." Her eyes lit up at the mention of her chosen path and he could clearly see she loved her work.

The bus pulled up beside her the stop, making her smile drop just a little. "It was lovely to meet you Matt; maybe we'll see each other again sometime, yeah."

"Maybe yeah." He replied and watched her get on the bus.

Rose showed the driver her bus pass and walked toward the back end for a seat. As she sat down she looked out the window at the person she had just met and saw him walking away from the bus stop.

He had stopped just to save her from getting wetter than she already was.

Rose really hoped she'd see him again.

XOX

The next morning Rose walked into the clinic with a spring in her step and a smiled on her face despite the raincoat on her back. "Good morning Martha."

"Morning Rose." Replied the new doctor as she checked her list of patients for the day. "How was your evening? Did you get soaked?"

"For a bit yeah but then this guy shared his umbrella with me." Rose replied, his smile creeping into her mind.

"Ooh, dish!" Martha replied, eager to find out just who this guy was if he had actually turned Rose's head. "What'd he look like?"

"Well, he had these green eyes, yeah and this floppy brown hair." Rose said trying to explain with her hands how floppy his hair was. "God Martha he was a bit of alright."

"Did you get his number?"She asked, pouring hot water into two cups of tea. "What's his name?"

"Matt Jones." Rose said. "I should have asked him for his number."

Martha shrugged and began to open the clinic for the day.

XOX

Rose had decided to have lunch in the park that day; grabbing a salad from the Tesco close by and a bottle of juice. She fed her croutons to the ducks at the pond and read some more of the novel she was reading before heading back to the clinic. She was hanging up her bag when Martha entered with a cat-that-got-the-canary look on her face. "So guess what happened while you were at lunch?"

Rose's face was one of panic as her eyes flew to her friend. "Please tell me that she made it out of surgery alright?"

One of their little patients had been diagnosed with a hole in her heart; and even though Anna was now a tiny patient of Great Ormond Street Hospital, her mother gave them regular updates and today was the big surgery day. "Yes of course sweetie Anna is fine; she made it out and stabilized quickly. Susan said she'd bring her by when she's out. Anyway, someone came by to see you."

"Oh, was it my mum?" She pulled her raincoat off and hung it up. "She and I are supposed to have dinner tonight."

"Nope." Martha replied; popping the 'p' with excitement lacing her voice. "It was a certain man."

Rose span around. "He didn't, did he?"

Martha held out a brand new pink umbrella with a note attached and grinned even wider. "Go on, I wanna know what it says."

Rose took the umbrella with a shaky hand and opened the note.

'_Rose,_

_It was truly a pleasure to meet you yesterday; and I'm sad that your bus came before I could get your number –'_

She gasped as Martha shook her shoulder. "Oh my god keep reading!"

'_- I had planned on getting it from you tonight because it is supposed to rain again but I have to work late. I don't tomorrow so if you'd like to, let me cook you dinner. _

_Matt  
07091-439-5781'_

"Oh wow that is so incredibly sweet." Martha sighed. "He can't share his umbrella with you tonight so he bought you one. A nice one."

Rose giggled excitedly to herself and pulled her phone from her purse and added his number. "Martha will I seem desperate if I text him now?"

"The man bought you an umbrella because he couldn't get your number from you tonight." Martha snorted. "He's well eager if you ask me. Don't make me text him for you."

Rose's fingers flew over her phone as she sent her answer.

'_I'd love dinner, where and what time?'_

His reply was almost instant. _'I live a block over, what time are you off work and I'll meet you there.'_

'_Off at five, see you then.'_

"Bring your clothes and everything and you can just get ready in the bathroom." Martha said. "Alright, we should get to work."

"Yeah." Rose put her phone back in her purse and started to mentally flip though her wardrobe. What on earth would she wear?

XOX

Matt Jones flooced into his flat that night. _Floocing_ is the name his roommates – the Ponds- had given his excited kind of hop-steppy leaping action not long after he had moved in and amidst the laughter of seeing this grown man hop-steppy leap onto the couch after a particular piece of good news; a bottle of wine had dubbed the action floocing.

Rory looked at the man wiggling around the kitchen and yelled for his wife. "Amy – he's floocing again!"

The red headed woman came running into the kitchen and stopped before her friend. She noticed the way he hastily flicked every door open and closed, leaping from one to the next with a small wiggle. He stopped at the freezer and muttered a 'perfect' before pulling out steaks to defrost. Her mind quickly deduced that it must be a woman; she'd only ever seen him like this once when he had been with River. "What's her name?"

Matt turned with a spin and grinned widely at her. "Her name's Rose, I met her at the bus stop last night."

Amy nodded silently and turned to her wide eyed husband. "Well, I guess we should make plans for dinner tomorrow. Wanna go and call Clara darling and I'll have a little chat with Matt."

Matt's actions slowed to a still and he sat down at the small kitchen table. "She's a nurse Amy, if that's what you were wondering. She's not going to bugger off to Africa and come back married alright?"

"I'm not saying she will." Amy sighed, hugging her friend close. "I just want you to know we'll be here if you need us, we love you and don't want to see you sad."

"Do you think she'll like steak and salad?" He asked meekly; he really liked this girl.

She smiled and laughed a little. "Why don't you text her and ask her? You do have her number right?"

"Yeah." His cheeks tinted pink as did the tops of his ears. "I didn't get it from her last night but today I bought her a pink umbrella and left it with one of the doctors at her office with a note that had mine on it."

"Oh my god Matt, you are such a sweetheart ain't ya?" She replied. "Buy a girl an umbrella because you forgot to get her number."

He pulled his phone from his pocket and swiped the screen a massive grin spreading across his face. "She just texted me!"

"Well, what did she say?" Amy asked, her voice raising a few decibels.

"She said she was looking forward to dinner tomorrow and should she dress warmly?" Matt's massive grinned remained on his soft face. His fingers typed his reply quickly and he smiled up at Amy before getting up from his seat. "I'm going to bed, night Pond."

Amy shook her head at his retreating form. He was hooked and they hadn't even had their first date.

XOX

The next day found Rose flinging most of her wardrobe onto the floor of her room. There was a sparkly pink dress hanging from the ceiling fan and black leggings on her shoulder from where she had unsuccessfully tried to fling them over her shoulder and missed.

"God fucking damn it!" She yelled in exasperation. "JACK!"

Her tall, blue eyed incredibly attractive (and incredibly flirtatious) roommate walked to her bedroom door, eyes widening. "What can I do for you Hurricane Rose?"

"Not nice Jack." The blonde replied; pulling a ridiculously short black dress off its hanger and frowning before tossing it over her shoulder. "I have a date tonight and I don't have anything to wear and he's so cute Jack...help."

The black haired man rolled his eyes and smiled. "Alright Rosie, how about that adorable pink long sleeve and those black jeans you got that time we went to that market on the East End?"

"How about my blue skirt from that place I got the black jeans and that floaty pale yellow one my mum bought me?" She said, pulling said skirt and top from her closet and shoving them in her friends face.

"That would work. Where did you meet this guy anyway?" He said, sitting on her bed.

A dreamy smile graced Rose's face; the kind that Jack had come to associate with babies and the guy that played Watson on 'Sherlock'. "We met last night outside work and he stopped at the bus stop to share his umbrella with me. His name's Matt Jones, and he's gorgeous!"

"Is he taking you out for dinner?" Jack asked. "Or a film?"

"He's making me dinner at his place. I'm so nervous Jack; what if he thinks I'm crazy?" She sighed, making Jack chuckle.

"Everyone knows you're crazy Rosie and none of us care." He got up and went to hug the woman in a sea of fabric. "You are awesome and that's all that matters."

"Thanks honey." She mumbled before looking at her bedside clock and leaping up. "Shit! Can you put this in a bag and put it by the door I've gotta get ready for work!"

Hurricane Rose then flew out the bedroom door.

XOX

Matt checked his watch and glanced down the street that Rose was supposed to meet him on. It was only just five and he was already a wreck of nerves. He did not date often (or ever) and it had taken him all night and some of the next day to work up the guts to go and see Rose. He had called her clinic to see if she was there and upon finding out that she wasn't breathed a sigh of relief. He walked past the clinic and straight into the Marks and Sparks; finding a pink umbrella (he assumed it was her favourite colour as her scrubs were pink) and writing a quick note he was back on his way to her work. After two agonizing minutes of waiting he had practically flung the umbrella at the doctor behind the desk and all but ran back to his own job; heart beating erratically from the stress.

The minute he saw her coming his heart leapt into his throat and he could honestly say he had never been more nervous in his life. She came up to him with a smile on her face and looking adorable. "H-hey Rose, you look nice."

"Thanks Matt you too." She replied, unable to meet his eyes. "I like the bow tie."

He stood a little straighter as he adjusted the red bow. And Amy said he shouldn't wear it.

'_It makes you look like a math teacher!'_

There was a small silence before he offered her his arm. She took it and they were off.

Rory and Amy were just leaving the flat when they arrived and the Scottish girl was quick to introduce herself. "You must be Rose; I'm Amy and this is my husband Rory, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you guys too." She shook Amy's hand and then Rory's.

"We should be off. Have a nice night." Rory said. The door closed behind them and silence filled the flat for the briefest of moments.

"Would you care to listen to some music while I cook dinner?" He stopped mid stride and spun from the hallway leading to the kitchen back to Rose who was hanging up her coat.

"Um, yeah alright. I'm an easy listener." She nodded, smiling at him.

He led her to the living room, flicking on the Bose as he motioned to the couch for her to make herself comfortable and began scrolling through Amy's iPod. As Rose sat on the couch he found something and hit play; the soft music came from every speaker in the room.

"Hey I love this chick." Rose laughed softly to herself. "I just bought her album last week."

"Amy likes her too; I can sing almost every one of her songs without missing a beat and I don't even know her name." Matt laughed. He opened the doors in the middle of the divider wall that separated the kitchen from the living room and smiled through them as he began pulling the steak from the fridge. "You aren't veggie are you? Or vegan?"

"No I'm too much of a carnivore." She responded with a snort; quickly turning to him worried that she may have offended him. "Are you?"

He shook his head as he pulled the meat from the marinade and turned the stove on. "No I tried and lasted about six months."

"Yeah me too but my mate Shareen offered me a bacon sarnie a week in and it was all over!" She shook her head with a smile and laughed.

XOX

Things progressed well over the course of the evening and come the end of it both of them were sad it was over. Matt held her hand as he walked her to catch her bus; a beaming grin on his face as Rose told him about her little brother Tony. He had found out that Rose's dad Pete had died when she was a baby and after fifteen years of looking her mum had found love once again with a lovely man who she married three years ago and her brother Tony came soon after. He had told her about his older brothers and how being the baby of the family wasn't always a walk in the park. David had stabbed him with a pencil once – four stitches.

They came to a stop at the bus stop, Rose regrettably allowing him to drop her hand. He surprised her by taking it again and smiling softly while he run his thumb over the back of her hand. "I had fun tonight Rose, can we do this again?"

"I'd love to." She blushed watching the rhythmic movement of his thumb. "My place next time, yeah? I make a mean spag bol."

"I love spaghetti." He replied, his eyes coming up to her face and watching her smile. He ran his free hand over her cheek softly and squeezed her hand. "Feels like the space between my fingers was meant to be filled with yours."

Her eyes came up to meet his quickly and he wasted no time in capturing her lips in a soft sweet kiss; just before her bus rolled up beside them. He placed another kiss on her knuckles before dropping her hand. "Until next time my sweet Rose."

"Goodnight Matt and thank you again for a delightful evening." She stepped onto her bus and waved a goodbye to him. "Text me when you're free and well have dinner at mine, yeah?"

He walked away with a smile on his face and a light feeling in his heart.

Matt Jones had found the one; and it had taken him a mere twenty one years.

XOX

**As I bring this to a close, I am thinking of maybe making this a two shot. Let me know what you think.**

**Roxy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating changed to M because I am big into both games and marijuana culture and for myself I find it blends well. If you have issues with this I am sorry but when it is mentioned you can always imagine the word as 'sandwich' like they do on How I Met Your Mother.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC and I do not write for profit.**

**XOX**

It was the fourth Friday in October – mere days from Halloween – and Rose Tyler sat gleefully on the couch in a pair of sweatpants, her university hoodie and a pair of UGG slippers (because Jack loved her to pieces and had accidently put her iPod in the washer). On the coffee table to the left of her couch was a six pack of Red Bull, in her hands a blue PS3 controller and on her head a microphone headset that she was currently yelling into.

"Damn it Jakey Boy I said to the LEFT! Motherfucking Leviathan!"

The four characters on her screen shot purple and fire at the massive black creature that they were destroying; a roar pouring for what apparently was the things mouth as the short mohawked character blew one of its eyes up.

Rose took a puff of her joint and sat it back down in the seldom used ashtray. It had all started when she met Jack. Rose and her friends Mickey and Jake had gone to San Diego Comic Con three years prior dressed as Lily, Roland and Mordecai from the game Borderlands. They had bumped into a Brick cosplayer; Jack, and had discovered that the strange American man had planned his day almost identically to the trios and they had decided to stick together. They had all remained in contact afterwards by playing games together once a month on the Network, always on the third Friday and always at the same time. The following year Jack was moved to London (Rose offered him a room in her house) and Mickey and Jake moved to Cardiff together; but the tradition stayed. Jack would pull the TV and his Playstation to the living room and the pair would enjoy a joint or two while they caught up with their friends in Cardiff.

"Gimme one sec yeah my phones ringing." Rose said as she simultaneously pulled her headset around her neck and paused. She smiled at the caller display. "Hey what's up?"

"Hello Sexy." Matt's voice poured down the line. "What are you doing tonight?"

The pair had been dating for almost a month and were just about inseparable. He met Rose every day for lunch, they called each other every night and just the previous week Amy had seen a sleepy eyed Rose leaving for work in the morning.

She rolled her smoke between her fingers as she contemplated how to answer. With Rose; honesty always won. "You gotta promise not to laugh – or judge for that matter."

There was a small silence. "Yeah alright."

Rose explained everything from how they all met to what game they played last time. "Jack's in New York this week for his sister's graduation so I'm alone at the house."

"Why would I judge you for that?" He asked. "Me and my brother David play Warcraft together once a week, you know that."

"I like to smoke a joint while I do it." Rose blew out in one breath.

Matt laughed on the other end of the line. "I smoke too occasionally, there's nothing to be ashamed of about that. It's a natural high."

She let out a laugh of relief and could hear Jack through the headset to hurry it up they wanted to loot already. "Listen Matt, you know where I live come by if you'd like. You know that I really like being with you but rabid wolves couldn't tear me away from my couch tonight."

"Yeah I'll be by in a bit." He replied. "Want me to pick up a kebab on the way?"

"You Matt Jones are the most amazing person in the world and I owe you half the beers in my fridge!" Rose slipped the headset back up onto her head. "I gotta get back to it they're waiting for their spoils. See you soon."

Rose said her goodbyes and hang up her phone. "Alright gents let's get to it shall we?"

XOX

True to his word Matt pick up dinner on the way to Rose's house; knocking on the door he chuckled as he heard Rose's soft voice yell 'motherfucker' before she stomped to the door. She threw it open with a look of molten fury on her face. "You're a clever man right? Do you understand the meaning of 'Donkey Mong got me down I need a rescue'?"

Startled by the sudden question Matt shook his head. "Erm something knocked you down and you need someone to back you up?"

"You hear that Jack? I need help up not 'watch the poor Mechromancer fight for her life while you sift through your inventory'." She said into her microphone before pulling it around her neck. Her face transformed magically before his eyes into one of utter calm as she leaned up on her toes and placed a kiss on his stunned face. "Dinner smells wicked, thanks for coming over."

Tilting his head to one side and letting out breath filled with confusion; Matt followed his delightfully mad girlfriend into her living room. He placed the carrier bag with their food onto the table and took what she had offered him. Amy and Rory enjoyed it on the weekends as opposed to a drink. They said that they were old and married now and that this is what they would rather do on the weekends that get sloshed and sleep off a hangover. Matt himself was a once a year kind of a person. He always believed that occasionally it was fine but it could still ruin your life like any other drug if you let it.

Rose had already unwrapped her kebab and was taking bites in between fights. "Once we've eaten do you want me to join you in? I have a lower level assassin, buttons are easy enough to figure out as you go along and I've got a spare headset."

Matt knew he was crazy about Rose; she was the only thing on his mind lately and any chance he could get to hand out with her he'd take. Besides the whole point of dating someone was to get to know them and what they liked and make it a part of your life. "Yeah I'd like that; never played this one before. What's it about?"

"It's about these four people who travel to a planet called Pandora to look for this hidden vault for the treasure inside but this bloke – Handsome Jack – is trying to kill them. Wicked game." She explained, taking a bite of her kebab before getting up, turning on a second headset and handing it to him. "There ya go, watch us while you eat and you'll get the idea."

He slipped on the headset and said a quick hello.

'_Hey mate I'm Jake.' _He was the blond from the pictures in Rose's room.

'_I'm Mickey, we'll meet proper next month I think me and Jake are coming to stay for a few days.'_ Rose's best friend from childhood.

'_Nice to speak to you again Matt.' _And Jack.

XOX

Matt discovered that he had exceptional hand eye co-ordination; the whole team had complimented Rose's taste in men before asking him to join them next month. He promised he would and decided to go but the game the next day. He had a month to get to level forty like the rest of them. It was at eleven thirty that Rose called it quits and asked Matt if he was going to spend the night and if he was what did he want to do. "We could watch a movie or go for a walk. I fancy a go on the swings I don't know about you."

"You're daft." She giggled and pulled him up from the couch; fingers twisting in his as they grabbed their coats and left the house. They walked down the moonlit street arm in arm talking and laughing without a care in the world, only the company of each other. Rose ran through the park like a maniac; jumping into piles of yellow and orange leaves and kicking them enthusiastically at Matt who returned her favour with gusto. They ran all the way to the swings where they sat down; gasping for breath and began to swing higher and higher. Rose built a good momentum and let herself float freely with her legs out, head tipped back and her eyes closed.

He watched her with fascination; this tiny slip of a girl had captured his heart and made his life fun again. He had only been in love once but it had ended in a mess of hurt feelings and vodka.

Lots of vodka.

River had been his one and only since they were fifteen; they met in biology and he'd fallen in love very quickly. They were together for six years before she went on a dig with her archeology class to Africa and came back married to a doctor she met there. It had broken his heart because he was planning on proposing to her that night. Any and Rory had helped him get back on his feet and he had lived with them since.

Rose had been like a breeze bringing life back to his heart.

He swings beside her; the pair reaching the apex of their backswing before she turned and winked at him. On her upswing she leapt, arching high and then tumbling down with a roll and landing on her feet before a pile of leaves. She turned and threw her arms in the air. "Tah-dah!"

Matt laughed and kicked himself higher; then with all the grace of an uncoordinated house cat, leap from the swing and landed in a mess of flailing limbs. His arm took out Rose on the way down and the look of terror on the man's face brought peals of laughter to the small blonde.

Her hazel eyes shone with delight as her laughter increased upon seeing him stick his head up from the leaves, his hair decorated with them and smiled at her. Her laugher decreased to a giggle and he looked at her affectionately. Her hands on his arms was what drove him to kiss her.

And there underneath the star-kissed sky at almost midnight, they made love for the first time.

XOX

**Well hope you enjoyed this little story I enjoyed writing it.**

**Roxy x**


End file.
